Trapped Inside Your Heart
by Cheyenne R
Summary: Joanie, Miley arch rival had jake ryan, the one thing miley really wanted. But, miley always kept her cool when being around Joanie But, will that stay the same when Joanie, miley and the gang get trapped in a classroom, due to a lockdown? read to find ou
1. Thoughts

It was a Thursday afternoon and Miley Stewart was in her room. She was reading one of her all-time favorite books Love at first glance. Alot of people thought it was a book for people who really didn't have a life, but Miley Stewart read the book, because it reminded her of someone very special and very close to her heart. And his name was Jake Ryan.

Jake Ryan was the zombie slayer of Zombie High, but in Miley's heart she wished he was hers.

But, instead he was with a bitch from hell.

He done everything she told him to do. He only hung out with people she said he could.

He didn't really have the life he wanted, but he had the life she wanted -for him.

And her name, was Joanie.

Joanie wasn't someone who had lots of friends. She was someone who wanted things her way, and no-one elses.

Miley wished that someone-anyone could bring Joanie back to reality and shrink her back down to her real size, and the big-bad chic that she thought she was.

Miley had a headache from everything that she was thinking about, because that's how much she truly hated Joanie!!!

So, she decided to lay down and prepare for the heartache she would have tommorow, due to seeing Joanie, with someone as perfest as Jake Ryan.

If only Miley knew what was in store for tommorow at school.

**A.N. So.........What ya'll think?? Please Review!!! If ya'll want to give me some ideas for the rest of my chapter, i'll take it into consideration! Please Review!!! I update whenever i can!! **


	2. Trapped

After, the usual arguement, Miley and Jackson had every morning before school,Miley finally arrived.

Miley went to her locker, and got her stuff, when just then, she was greeted by her best friend, LilyTrescott.

"Hey, what's up," Lily asked with a grin.

"Nothing, just getten my books, for a dreaded day at school," Miley replied.

"Aww, Miles i'm sorry.'' Lily said pulling her friend into a hug.

''Thanks Lils your the best," Miley said with a smile.

"I know"

Miley and Lily laughed.

"Come on, Lily we don't want to be late, for History,'' Miley said, picking up her bookbag.

"We don't?" Lily said with a wonder in her eyes.

Miley laughed, and said, "Lily come on."

When Lily and Miley walked in, their other friend, Oliver was already there waiten for them. The girls smiled at Oliver,and Oliver returned the smile.

Miley noticed that Joanie and Jake was in class today. _Oh joy _Miley thought as she sat down.

Just then, the intercom came on, and said

"Students, please remain calm, But listen closely, we are in a lockdown. Someone was seen spotted in the gymnassium that shouldn't be here. This lockdown should approxmiatly last about 3 hours, if not more, but please be patient. "Teachers lock all doors, turn off the lights, and shut all windows that are inside you classroom, you will be informed with other instructions. "

And with that the intercom went dead.

Everybody gasped.

Mr. James said, "Students, everyone get in the corner, immediatley."

Everyone did as they were told.

Miley sat between Lily and Oliver.

The teacher turned off all the lights, shut the windows, and locked the door, just as the principal said to.

"Everyone please stay quiet, and be as still as you can be," the teacher instructed.

Lily rolled her eyes and whispered, "yeah right." to Miley.

Miley laughed out loud, getting a look from the teacher.

"Sorry," Mileywhispered.

"Wow, that's a suprise Stinky Stewart," Joanie told Miley with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, b*tch," Miley said.

Joanie didn't say anything after that. But, she did roll her eyes and gave Miley a dirty look.

_Wow 3 hours of being stuck in here with Ms. Drama Queen What Fun _Miley thought, as she sunk down in front of the heater,


	3. Fight

"When do you think is the one who broke in the school?" Lily asked her bored friend, Miley.

"I don't know, but whoever they're must have a very bored life!"

Lily laughed, but stopped when she noticed her friend wasn't joking.

Everything was quiet for a few minutes, until the teacher said, "Students i'm going to go out in the hall for a moment, stay quiet."

And with that the teacher walked out into the halls.

"Jakey i'm hungry, go to the cafertia and get me something to eat," Joanie told her "Boyfriend"

To Miley, Jake didn't look like a boyfriend, he looked like a slave -- Joanie's slave.

"Uhm, Joanie i--" Jake started but was cut off by Joanie," What? Wasn't you the one who said i'll do anything for my Joanie Woanie."

Miley rolled her eyes, and thought to herself _Joanie SHUT UP!!!!!! _

"Please Jakey for me?" Joanie said with her pathetic puppy dog eyes.

"No, Joanie I'm Sorry, But i won't do it." Jake said firmly, but simply.

Joanie stopped asking, but was gettin even more snobby to people. _What else is new? _Miley wondered.

About 30 minutes later, Joanie said, "I'm tired."

Jake replied, "So, go to sleep."

"No." Joanie said.

"Then stop whining,"Jake said.

Then Joanie slapped Jake across the face.

After that Joanie kept saying,"I'm soooo tired, and hungry."

Miley couldn't take it anymore, she said,"Joanie stop your dam whining."

"You stay out of this you hoe." Joanie replied.

Miley got up faster than her legs would allow it.

"Look, ms. whiny ass bitch, i don't know who the hell you think you're but, you don't talk to me like that, So shut your whiny ass up."

"Who's going to make me?" Joanie replied with hands on her hips.

"Me," Miley replied.

**A.N. Ohhhh, Cliff Hanger. What do ya'll think will happen?? Find out in the next chapter. :) Review please!!! And if so, they might be a sequel, and if you do review, you get to help me with the next story!!! The sequel is about jake and miley do get together, but people from the past, try to get in the way. **

**So please review!!!!! **


	4. Love Found At Last

_**Flashback**_

"Who's going to make me?" Joanie replied, with her hands on her hips.

"Me," Miley said.

And when Miley said that, Joanie was already on the floor.

Miley punched her straight in the nose.

Everyone got up and gathered around Joanie. Everyone kept saying way to go miley-- including Jake.

Just then, the intercom came on and said, "Students the lockdown is now over. You may come on of your rooms now."

Everyone cheered, especially Miley.

When Miley goes out into the hall, Jake goes up behind her.

"Miley," Jake called.

"Yeah?" Miley replied looking deep inside his eyes.

"Thanks for sticking up for me back there." Jake said smiling.

Miley laughed and said, "Your welcome."

"Look Miley would you consider being my g-girlfriend?"Jake asked with hope in his eyes.

Miley just looked in his eyes and pressed her lips against his. They passionatly kissed, for a few minutes.

Miley pulled away,and said, "Theirs your answer."

Jake just smiled.

& with that they romantically kissed, one more time.

Miley felt something she never felt before, she felt like she was trapped in someone's heart, Jake's heart.

And that's a feeling no-one can take away. No-one.

**A.N. Well guys the story's over!!! It only took me 1 day to write it! LOL. I never get writer's block. and i dk why? lol**

**well, i might have a sequel. idk??? but please review and tell me what you think of the story.!!!!! PLEASE! **


End file.
